Trial By Fire
by privatenaruto67
Summary: Staff Sergeant Uzumaki Naruto and his older brother, Sergeant First Class Uzumaki Hiryu, are both apart of konoha's 12th Special Forces Brigade.The President of the United States heard about them, and wanted their help in a coming war. NaruxKyuubi OCxHana
1. Chapter 1:Another day on the job

**Trial By Fire**

"speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

**(Time/location)**

**I don't own naruto, but I own all of the OCs.  


* * *

**

**(above Fire Country's border, 1900 Hours)**

An leaf air force C-130 Hercules transport plane was carrying a elite team of commandos, from the leaf village's 12th special forces brigade. They wore black tactical vests and pants, and 80 pounds of gear on them which consist of, their parachutes, weapons and full combat gear. They wore black helmets, with goggles to shield their eyes from the blast of wind and aviation oxygen masks, since they were at an altitude of 10,000ft.

The team's callsign was, foxhound and their mission; rescue the clan heads of the Inuzuka Clan and the Ketsuki Clan from the terrorist organization named Akatsuki or "Red Clouds". Both clans of konoha were known to be clans dealing with animals. The Inuzuka Clan had dog partners, to assist them in missions, and the Kitsuki Clan was an clan with foxes to help them on missions.

The team leader was 17 year old sergeant first class uzumaki hiryu, second in command was 16 year old staff sergeant uzumaki naruto, medic was 16 year old private first class Kaimaru hyuuga, radio operator was 16 year old Sai.

The pilot came on the cabin intercom, "sergeant, we're one mile from DZ (Drop Zone)". Without a word, everyone started putting on their goggles over their eyes, and aviation oxygen masks. Hiryu stood up and went to where the botton that opens the plane's cargo doors. He pressed it, and the cargo ramp slowly went down. Hiryu stood next open ramp, and the other three stood up and stood in front of hiryu. He then patted his gear, telling his to check their gear. They all did a quick check of their gear, to make sure it was secured and ready to go. Once Hiryu was sure everyone checked their gear, he faced the exit and waited for the red to turn green telling them to jump.

A few minutes later, the green light flashed, and the team all jumped out into the dark sky. They started free falling down to the ground, when they counted 60 seconds, they spread out to pull their ripcords. Their Wing-like chutes came out and they started to float in the air. As they were floating to the ground they saw a small city below lit with lights and in the center was palace like structure. They glided towards the big building to land ontop of roof. Hiryu landed on the roof first then, his brother naruto, then kaimaru and sai landed. Once they took off their respective parachutes, they unslung their weapons, which was the MP5SD with a 30 round detachable box magazine, and unsafe them.

Hiryu motioned them to stack up at the roof door, which they did. Naruto and Hiryu was on one side of the door, and sai and kaimaru was on the other side of the door. Sai put a small charge on the door handle, and stood back in his spot. The charge went off, with a small 'pop', Hiryu pushed the door open and entered first into dark stairwell, his team following behind him. The team took off their goggles and put on their Night Vision Goggles, to see in the dark stairwell. They moved down the stairs, slowly with their guns pointed to end of the stairs, ready to fire at any Akatsuki member, that may come to the stairs.

They got to the end of the stairs, they went down the hallway til they got to the corner, hiryu held up his fist stopping them. He took a peek around the corner, to see they was a huge hallway with doors on one side of the hallway, with huge retangular windows facing opposite of the doors.

Hiryu, saw five akatsuki soldiers patrolling up and down the hallway, armed with AK47 Assault Rifles. Lights from the big crystal chandelier's lit the hallway. He looked back to his team, and held up five fingers, telling them that there were five tangos. They nodded there heads silently. Hiryu pressed the button on his comm link mic, "victor 2-6, this is foxhound 9-6, we're in position kill the power, over". an young male teenage voice responded, "roger that, killing the power now". Immediately the lights went off, and the enemy soldiers went on full alert. At that moment, the team came out of cover and start running down the hallway, while firing their MP5s. All five Akatsuki terrorist was killed insteadly in the barrage of fire.

"Kaimaru set an charge on that door, move", hiryu said, as he, sai and naruto lined up on left side of the door, ready to breach. The Hyuuga commando, put a frame charge on the double door, then stood back on the right side of the door. The charge went off, destroying the whole door. Then the team stormed throught the threshold their guns at the ready, "Konoha commandos", hiryu yelled. "glad to see you guys, any longer and we both be dead", said the women with brown eyes and black spiky hair, with a worn out white kimono. The other women who had an stoic face, but a grateful expression, she had stone gray eyes and silver hair with black highlights. She wore black kimono, with intricate designs in gold on it. Hiryu looked at the two with relieved, but firm face, "glad to see you and lady joyce are okay, lady tsume, but we have to get to the roof our helicopter is waiting". Hiryu turned to sai, "sai get outlaw 3-6 on the horn". Sai nodded and got out the radio, "outlaw 3-6 this is, foxhound 9-6 we have the VIPs secured we're heading to the roof, what's your ETA over". "This is outlaw 3-6 we're 60 seconds away", the pilot responded. "Copy that outlaw we'll see you there, out". Sai put away the radio, "did you hear that serge. Hiryu nodded, "yeah lets double time it up to roof hurry". With the hiryu's team led the Clan heads to the roof.

**(On The Roof)**

The Team and clan heads, got to the roof and waited for the helicopter to get there. Then some Akatsuki members, came onto the roof and started firing on them with AKs and FN FAL Assault Rifles. The Team Fired back with their Suppressed MP5Ds, killing or wounding many of them. But still more and more came to the roof top, until finally, a Black hawk from konoha's 12th SFBAB, or Special Forces Brigade Aviation Branch came and landed on behind them on the roof. "GO GO GO, GET ON THE CHOPPER ME AND KAIMARU WILL COVER YOU ALL, MOVE", hiryu yelled over the black hawk's engine's and the gunfire. Sai and Naruto got on the helicopter with the VIPs, and called for his older brother. Hiryu Fired off a one more burst of 9mm ammo before he tapped his friends back and running to the black hawk. Kaimaru fired few more times and then turned to run to chopper, but as he did a round hit him in the leg and he fell to the ground. "Bro Bro Kai is hit", naruto yelled out to him. Hiryu turned around to see kaimaru, on the ground hold his wounded leg with one hand, while firing his weapon with his only free hand.

Not wanting to leave his best friend behind, he run out to him, firing a few rounds, that killed a group of enemies. "hang on buddy I gotcha", hiryu threw "kai" as he was nicknamed, over his shoulder with his only free hand holding his submachine gun. Hiryu then quickly ran to the helicopter, where naruto and sai helped kaimaru onboard, before hiryu jumped in. Hiryu quickly turned turned to the pilot, "get us the hell out of here". The pilot added lift to the main rotors and the helicopter took off into the sky, where an konoha SFBAB MH-6 Little Bird helicopter, that had the four man team of victor 2-6 on the metal platforms on each side of the small helicopter, formed up beside them. "Kamono, set the charges off", hiryu said over the radio. The squad leader, of victor 26 who sat on platform that was in view of those on board the black hawk, gave a wave of the C4 detenator, before flipping the switch. From the air they watched as the whole palace exploaded, and were in flames within seconds, killing the all Akatsuki terrorist that was in or around the palace.

"Foxhound 9-6, this is command, whats your status over", came the voice of 23 year old colonel Morino Ibiki. Sai handed the radio over to hiryu, and he hiryu took it, "Foxhound here, we retrieved the VIPs and destroyed akatsuki's supply base. They'll have very hard time trying to fight now morino, over". "ha ha ha, reed you loud and clear, good work. I'll see you guys on the ground, command out". Hiryu gave the radio back to sai and sai took the radio and put away.

"I don't know bout you guys, but I up for some cold beer once we get back to konoha army base, how bout it any takers", kaimaru said, smirking despite the pain of the bullet wound on his leg, which fortunately had stopped bleeding. Naruto nodded, "I'm in but your buying this time, last I paid for drinks, I lost half of my pay because your drunk ass kept buying more beer", naruto said grinning. "Hey count me in too, I can use some cold beer after this shit we pulled", hiryu said laughing at the end. Naruto looked at Sai, "sai, you in or what". Sai looked at naruto and only smiled, "naw, think I'll sit this one out". Naruto only shugged and took a drink of water out of his canteen, before cliping it onto his equippment belt. Joyce after being silent the whole time spoke, "Thanks for getting us out of that hell hole, how can I ever repay and your team". Naruto shook his head, "no need to, we couldn't let ketsuki and Inuzuka clans lose their best leaders".

Tsume looked at hiryu, "with you being so young, and having to kill people, while your still a little boy its just...astounding". Hiryu just nodded as he took off his woodland camouflage boonie hat, revealing his blond hair and blue eyes, and his face which was painted with military paint in a zig zag patterns, with oliver green and brown colors, "well, I think of this as just...another day on the job".

* * *

**And thats chapter one of trial by fire, plz review and tell me what like, don't like, or want me to change. as for my first story Road to Victory its being put on hold for corrections and re editing.**

**For those who don't know about modern military weapons and vehicles**

** UH-60 Blackhawk: The United States Army's primary troop carrying and medevac helicopter, also used in many other countries.**

**MH-6 Little Bird: Small lightweight helicopter used for carrying U.S. Special Forces into combat. Also can be an attack helicopter.**

**MP5D: is an 9mm Submachine gun, often seen with special forces around the world and in America's swat law enforcement ageancies.**

**AK47: An russian assault rifle, used in many other countries, uses 7.92x33mm Kurz rounds.**

**M4A1:A carbine used mainly by the U.S. Special Forces and Rangers, is a shorter version of the M16 Assault rifle. Is both semi and fully automatic, with 5.56x45mm NATO rounds.**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting another assignment

**Trial By Fire**

"speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

**(Time/location)**

**I don't own naruto, but I own all of the OCs.  


* * *

**

**(Fort Namikaze, Konoha 0723 hours)**

The blackhawk and little bird helicopters, carrying the rescue teams landed on the tarmac, where other helicopters were parked at. As soon as they landed both teams report the debriefing barricks, to see commander Ibiki.

As they walked to the barrack naruto and hiryu were talking with each other, "so what do you think about this surprise our girlfriends have for us bro", naruto said with an eager voice. Hiryu chuckled before speaking, "I don't know bro, but I can't wait". The Uzumaki Brothers and the two teams enter the metal building to see commander Ibiki and surprising enough Godaime Hokage, Tsunade. The Teams Foxhound and Victor 24 took their seats in the rows of chairs.

"Gentlemen, nice work getting Inuzuka and Katsuki Clan heads from the Akatsuki's hands. We had gotten intel a few minutes ago, that if you had not gotten them out in time, they would have excuted them. It would have been a terrorble blow for those if they would have lost their leaders", said Ibiki with a cigar in between his lips. Tsunade nodded, "Indeed, well done you will receive your pay tomorrow. Everyone dismiss, except for naruto and hiryu". Everyone else stood up and saluted before leaving out the barrack heading to the bar. Once they saw that everyone was gone, Ibiki began to speak, "Now the I ask you two to stay is because we have another assignment for the two of you and three more individuals. This is an SSSS Rank mission". This shocked Naruto and Hiryu to their core, a quadruple S Ranked mission was rare. Those missions was reserved for the 1st Assassins corp, which was the ANBU Black Ops.

"W What's the mission sir", asked the stunned hiryu. Ibiki nodded, "The United States had requested the five of you to go to their special forces school at Fort Benning, Georgia to train for the mission. The mission its self, is in preparation for the united states to go to war with Iraq. You did heard about the September 11 Attacks that happened in Washington D.C, Pennsylvania, and New York City right". The two nodded their heads, with serious looks on their faces. Indeed they heard about it, four American Airliners was hijacked. One crashed in a field in pennsylvania, the second one intending to crash into the white house instead crashed into the pentagon, and the third and fouth crashed into the twin towers of the world trade center. "Good, now as to the reason your training, is to kill this man", tsunade said as she pull out a photo of man who looked to be in his early 30s, had black hair, wearing a red brets and black sunglasses and BDU Uniform. "Whose the goon, looks like a wanna be commando", asked naruto. Ibiki smirked, "His name is Khaled Al Asad, one of Saddam Hussain's top military general". Hiryu quirked an eyebrow, "Whats so special about him, I mean if you want to send a message the Iraq to tell them who they messing with, why not just kill Saddam Hussain". "That's a good question, the U.S. want to put saddam in court and convict him for all the war crimes he committed", Tsunade said with a stern look on her face.

"You two will train for a month at the sniper school. You both will leave out in three days on a C-21A learjet 35 that will be taking you to Fort Benning. This will give you enough time to spend time with your girlfriends and get packed. You will be briefed further when you two report to commander walker, once you get there", ibiki said grinning. "Any questions", Tsunade asked in her hokage voice. Both of them shook their heads no. Tsunade nodded, "good you both are dismissed, oh and try not to get to drunk you two", she said in an amused tone. The two brother gave their signeture foxy grins and walked outside into the morning sun.

* * *

**(Uzumaki Compound, 10:00 A.M)**

Naruto and Hiryu pulled up into the long driveway of their mansion, on their respective 2003 suzuki GXS-R600 Motorcycles. Yamashiro's was red with black stripes going down the sides, While naruto's was solid orange. They drove down the driveway and parked beside an yellow 2003 mustang. They turned off their motorcycles and got off them, and head up the front door, wearing their woodland camo ACUs (Army Combat Uniforms).

Hiryu took out his house key, and unlocked the door going inside along with naruto. Inside it was dark, "huh, either they went out to work early or they're sleeping", naruto said to his older brother. Hiryu went for the light, "your propably right nar". Hiryu was interrupted by a shout of "SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO AND HIRYU". The twin brothers were shocked at what surprised at what they saw infront of them. All their family jumped from behind the big couches. Four young women in their early , were standing in front of them.

The first women had shoulder length red, lush green eyes, and wore orange T-shirt that stopped above her belly and tight blue jeans, her name was 23 year old Kushina Uzumaki, their mother.

The second women had short blond hair like naruto's and hiryu's with streaks of red, dark blue eyes, and wore black shirt and black mini skirt, her name was 18 year old Tai Uzumaki, naruto's and hiryu's first and oldest sister.

The third women had short curly red hair, greenish blue eyes, and wore blue T-shirt that went down the middle to show an impressive amout of cleavage and tight blue jeans, her name is 19 year old Val Uzumaki, naruto and hiryu's second oldest sister.

The last women had shoulder length red hair with blond streaks, dark green eyes, and wore a dress shirt with some of the buttons unbuttoned and black jeans, her name was 19 year old Jade Uzumaki, naruto and hiryu's third oldest sister.

The two uzumaki twin brothers, we're shocked into silence. Hiryu came out of the shock, "Mom, T Tai, Val, and Jade....You all remembered our birthday".

"Of course sweetie, we would never forget you boths birthday....you two should know that", Kushina said hugging the both of them. The Hiryu and naruto both hugged her back with tears in their eyes, "Thanks mom". Kushina smiled, "your both welcome, my little babies".

Val decided to make her presence known,"ohh little brothers look behind you", She as others got evil grins, getting the same idea. Hiryu and Naruto turned around, only to be tackled into the floor and hugged by all three of their eldest sisters. "aww come on you got to be kidding me, HEY WE AIN'T BOYS ANYMORE WERE MEN DAMNIT", naruto yelled as he and hiryu struggled to get out the death grip of their sisters. Tai only smirked, "Its hug or birthday kisses from all three of us". At moment, hiryu stopped struggling, "OH HELL NO, I think a hug is better". Naruto nodded and in agreement and started hugging them back. "Yeah we thought as much", jade said smiling innocently. Kushina only watched with a smile on her face as the sibilings played around with each other.

"So what do you let's get this party started", said Jade as she turned and whistled into the kitchen. On cue Hana, Hiryu's girlfriend and Kyuubi, naruto's girlfriend brought out a huge cake with a drawing of them in full combat gear in tactical stances. Hana and kyuubi both wore black leather skirts and black T-Shirts that stopped above their bellies. The two both looked at each other balled up their fist and fist bumped each before yelling im unison,"LET'S GET THIS PARTY ROLLING". And they both blew out the candles, before giving their respective lovers full blown kisses to their lips, TOUNGE AND ALL.  


* * *

**And thats charpter 2 ladies and gentlemen hope you like it keep up on those reviews, their much apperciated right now **

**see you next time.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: war stories

**Trial by fire**

**Sorry it took me so long with updating this story but i have alot more busy since the last update...but finally here it is**

"speaking"

_"thoughts"_

**(time and location)  
**

* * *

**(namikaze compound, 10:30am)**

The uzumaki brothers and their girlfriends and family were sitting in the living room, drinking and talking about past missions...Tai, jade, and val were in the 1st assassination corps and where a squad together. They have been in over 56 missions together, and was the best squad in the anbu black ops, their squad had earned the nickname death's angels...because in every mission report turned in to command it stated that, the victim claimed to have seen angels before being killed**. **

"Wow sounds like you've three been busy", said hiryu smirking, while naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"hell yea we've been busy, we get like close to 6 missions a week...thats including the weekends too", said Jade, taking a sip of her beer. hiryu and naruto both whistled at that.

"say naruto honey, why don't you tell us you and hiryu's most dangerous mission you both been on", asked kyuubi, sitting on naruto's lap.

"yeah baby, tell us about one mission", said hana also sitting on hiryu's lap.

hiryu and naruto shared a look of seriousness that everyone in the room caught, "naru...ryu whats wrong", asked Tai.

"well (sigh)...there is one mission that we had that was the most dangerous...but it was also the most tragic one we had", naruto said in a grim voice.

"It was indeed...it happened last week, our mission was to raid an akatsuki camp. Intel had told us that there was only suppose to be two squads there camping...but Intel was wrong, horribly wrong..."

**(Flashback)**

"DAMNIT WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT EXTRACT HELO", yelled naruto as he fired a burst from his M4 at the advancing enemy coming out of the treeline. hiryu, naruto and their squad of commandos were taking cover behind some ruins.

"IT WON'T BE FOR ANOTHER 14 AHHHHHHHH"

"SHIT HIYO IS DOWN, SERGEANT", yelled a commando, firing his M60 trying to kill as many akatsuki fighters, but more just keep coming.

"DAMN KAIMARU CHECK HIYO", yelled hiryu as he fired a burst of 5.56x45 rounds from his M4, killing a group of akatsuki soldiers 50 yards in front of them.

"NO DICE BOSS, HE'S GONE", kaimaru shouted back then proceeded to engage the enemy that had got to their right flank.

"FUCK, SIR THEY GOT US SURROUNDED", said another commando, who went and aided kaimaru in engaging the enemy on the right flank. "DAMNIT WHO THE FUCK CAME UP WITH THE INTEL, IT WAS WAY OFF...WE'RE ENGAGING TWO BATTALIONS HERE", naruto shouted over the gunfire and explosions.

"SERGEANT WE'RE GETTING OUR ASSES KICKED AND WE DON'T STAND A CHANCE AND IT AIN'T ARGHHHHH", the commando was shot in his chest and head. naruto checked over him to find he was dead, "DAMN RENO IS DEAD BRO", naruto said to hiryu.

"SAI, GET ON THE DANM HORN AND TELL RED RIVER 2-6, TO HURRY THE FUCK UP, WE'RE GETTING POUNDED OUT HERE", yelled hiryu.

"RED RIVER 2-6, THIS IS FOXHOUND, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU WE'RE BEING SURROUNDED ON ALL SIDES BY TANGOS...IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP WE'LL BE OVERRUNNED", "hang on we'll be there in 5 minutes".

"SIR, THE HELO IS GONNA BE HERE IN FIVE MINUTES", yelled sai.

"FUCK I'M RUNNING OUT OF AMMO", yelled hiryu, loading his last mag into his rifle.

"DAMN ME TOO, WHAT THE HELL WE'RE GONNA DO NOW SIR", yelled kaimaru.

"THATS IT I'M OUT, GET READY FOR CLOSE COMBAT", yelled naruto.

suddenly there was explosions and the akatsuki tried to run but, was killed in an instent. the small group looked up to see two AH-6 little birds fly over them and start strafing the enemy troops with miniguns, then behind them was a UH-1 huey with woodland camo, coming in and landed in the field behind them.

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND GET TO THAT CHOPPER, WHILE THE LITTLE BIRDS HAVE THEM PINNED DOWN, MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE", hiryu yelled. The remaining commandos boarded the huey, and it took off into the sky as the gunships covered its exit.

hiryu just sigh in relief, "damn that was too close for comfort", he said. "damn keisuke, Ao, bruno, ryu...all of them gone...the fuck happened with the Intel, bro", naruto asked hiryu, still in shock of the last 30 minutes. hiryu just kept staring outside of the helicopter,"i don't know staff sergeant...but all i do know is Intel was dead wrong about the numbers that were at the camp", hiryu said.

**Flashback Ends  
**

"...we lost alot of good friends that day, and i had the sad task of informing their family and wives they were KIA, all because of bad Intel", hiryu said sadly. Everyone in the room looked at the two brothers sadly, the sisters could handle death of close friends well...but the brothers seeing as they were the youngest, and were still boys...wouldn't be able to handle the death of friends lightly.

To change the subject, tai quickly spoke up,"So we heard, that the president of the United States have you two on a mission that suppose to aid the war thats gonna happen in iraq", said Tai smirking, along with other sisters.

"yeah, but how do you know no else knows, except for", naruto trailed off at the end.

"Thats right little bros...we are the other members of the team", jade, tai, and val said in unison.

Naruto and Hiryu looked at them in shock, this was the first time that they worked with their older sisters...ever. "Wow um, that was certainly a bombshell dropping on us...right bro", hiryu said, as naruto nodded in agreement, coming out his shock.

"say girls since your two younger brothers had tell you the most dangerous mission they were in, why don't you girls tell yours", said kushina.

"oh thats not to hard to recall, if you girls can recall our mission to snow country", said Val looking at jade.

"oh yes that mission, i remember that mission like it was yesterday", said jade.

"Our mission was to assassinate a leader of a rebel group called the black hands...his name was edge..."

**Flashback**

Jade, Tai, and val were scouting out the palace, looking for a way to get in undetected. They were wearing black fatigues, with the sleeves of their black long sleeve shirts torn off, they wore black combat boots and had equipment belts on their waist. They were armed with silenced M4s, and silenced 9mm pistols.

"I see an door on the side, its guarded by two tangos armed with FN FAL Assault Rifles", said jade looking through the nvg (Night Vision Goggles)

"Well we can always take them out silently and get in that way, how's that sound girls", Said tai, being the team leader.

"well i say its a good idea, because going through the main enterence is a no go", said Val, with jade nodded in agreement.

With that said, the squad picked up their weapons, and moved stealthy to the east enterence of the palace. As they took cover behind some trees, Tai shot the two guards with her silenced rifle. They stack up next to the door, and val opened door, and they all crossed the threshold, into the darken building. They switched to night vision goggles, as they moved down a long hallway in single file, with Tai up front, and their weapons at the ready.

As they came the corner, Tai peeked around the corner and saw two guards with their back facing them, talking to each other. Tai turned back to her team, and held up two fingers, and they understood what that meant. Jade and Val sat down their M4s and took out their combat knives. The two of them silently crept up behind them, and covered their months before they slitted the guards throats. they dragged the bodies into an empty supply closet and closed the door quietly. They regrouped with their youngest sister, and then proceeded down the next hall til they came a set of double doors. They knew behind those doors was their target, edge.

Tai using hand signals, told jade to plant a charge on the door, then jade went up to the door place a small circular object near the door knob. When the charge went off with a small pop, they entered the room silently. "jade, val watch my six", Tai mouthed to them. The two guarded the door, while Tai slung her rifle on her shoulder, she pulled out her knife. Tai covered his mouth before plunging the knife into the man heart, and man eye went wide as life left from them. "An Angel", muttered edge as he died on his bed. A smirk came to the lips of Tai as she sheathed her knife. "alright girls, target has been eliminated, Val get trojan 3-4 on the horn and get ETA til arrive at LZ x ray", asked tai. Val took out the radio and made the call, "Trojan 3-4, this is Angel 2-1...target has been silenced for good, whats your ETA to LZ X-ray over". "roger Angel 2-1, our ETA will be 3 minutes over". "Roger we're moving to the LZ, out".

"Our ride out is gonna be there in 3 mikes", said val putting away the radio.

"Damn we better double time it back to the LZ, lets go girls", said Tai. And with that the team traveled back the way they came, then a they were coming outside, the alarms went off, alerting the rebel battalion there to the commando's presence.

"damn now we have bust it back to X-ray move, move, move", yelled Tai, as they disappered into the forest. They came up to a small clearing, that was rocky.

"Where the hell is our pick up, val get the damn bird on the radio and ask the where the hell are they", said Tai.

"Trojan 3-4, this is Angel 2-1 where the fuck are you we're at the LZ, its safe but, with the base on alert we don't how long its gonna be that way, over". "We are gonna be late we've taken some AA fire on the short route in, so we're taking the long way in, ETA 13 minutes, over".

"Damn Tai, they'll be late in picking us up, they took so fire on the shortest route in...now their taking the long way in", said Val.

"Fuck, get behind those rocks, i hear some tracked vehicles coming", ordered Tai. And the sister quickly hid behind the big boulders.

suddenly two BMPs with searchlights and infantry came through the treeline and we're advancing to the small team's position.

"shit, what do we do, we can't take on armor", whispered jade.

Just as Tai was about to speak, an SFBAB AH-64A Apache came out of nowhere destroyed the two BMP with Hydra rockets, killing the infantry in the process...then an blackhawk came in and hovered low enough for them to jump on.

"go go go, get on that bird", said Tai motioning for them to get on the chopper. And they jumped on the helicopter. The Blackhawk take off into the now lighten sky, with the Apache riding shotgun.

"damn thats the closest we've to death right there Tai", said Val in sigh of relief, with jade nodding in agreement.

"yea well, we gotta find out who those flyboys are and bye them beers for saving our asses", tai said.

"say buddy what the callsign of that apache", jade asked the right door gunner.

"oh that's Clash 2-1, he happened to be on patrol and we diverted him to your location", said the door gunner.

"well then once we get back to base we'll ask them out for a beer", said tai, the other nodded in agreement.

**Flashback Ends**

"...and after that we brought those pilots some beer, for saving us", said Tai drinking some of her beer.

"Geez you all are always getting in trouble, weather it be from mom or from the enemy", said naruto and hiryu in unison. Tai looked to jade, tai, hana, and kyuubi and got smirks from them, indicating they had the same idea.

"uhhhh what are you girls up to", said hiryu not liking the evil smiles on their faces.

"yeah you girls are up to no good", said naruto catiously eyeing them. Tai, Val, and Jade got out their lipsticks and started putting some on their lips, "hana, Kyuubi...hold them down for us", said Tai simply.

Suddenly naruto and hiryu was held down from behind by hana and kyuubi, "what are you two...wait a minute, stay back you three", said a frantic naruto. The three sisters came and started planting juicy birthday kisses all over hiryu's and naruto's cheeks.

"STOP THE TORTURE FOR GODSAKE, STOP", yelled hiryu and naruto.

kushina just laughed at the antics of the group. The family countinued to have fun throught the day enjoying each other's company, but for the uzumaki siblings, the upcoming mission was never to far from their mind. Little did they know the mission was gonna be the longest mission ever, they ever had in their young lives.

* * *

**And thats the end, i will be updating this and others more frequently as i can, see ya **


End file.
